


Graffiti e Insomnio

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, First Date, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, Translation, porno, restroom sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry parece no poder dormir bien. Quizá sea el aburrimiento causado por su trabajo, pero todo cambia el día que aparece un poco de graffiti en el baño de la oficina. Traducción de "Graffiti and Insomnia" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti e Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Graffiti and Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/955) by Silent Auror. 



Harry se empujó los anteojos por encima de la cabeza, giró los grifos y sin esperar a que el agua se calentase, se roció la cara en un vano esfuerzo por despertar. El café exprés no lo había ayudado en nada. Los puños de su camisa empezaron a mojarse, así que se detuvo y se arremangó, aunque se dio cuenta que probablemente eso los mojaría aún más. Se miró su reflejo en el espejo con ojos lagañosos y se preguntó por millonésima vez en lo que iba de ese mes, cuándo y cómo se había olvidado de dormir apropiadamente. Sus ojos estaban borroneados con sombras oscuras y, gracias a sus dedos mojados, ahora su cabello estaba parado en todas direcciones.

Suspiró y se acomodó los anteojos en su lugar. Se giró para irse, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Eran palabras, garabatos en tinta negra sobre el blanco azulejo de mármol justo entre el espejo y el lavamanos. Se inclinó para leer lo que decía.

_A H.P. le gusta que le manoseen el trasero_

Harry parpadeó. ¿Había otros H.P. trabajando en ese piso del Ministerio? Pensó. Estaba el viejo Howard Parker, asistente administrativo de Juegos, pero ni siquiera laboraba en ese piso. Eso tenía que ser sobre Harry. ¿Quién lo escribiría, y por qué? Harry se quedó parado mirándolo, sintiéndose vagamente desconcertado durante un momento. Entonces se espabiló y obedeciendo un impulso, recordó la pluma pre-entintada que traía en el bolsillo. De todas maneras, la tinta seguramente resbalaría por el azulejo. Debajo de lo escrito, puso:

_Depende de quién sea el manoseador_

La tinta lucía fresca, pero se quedó en su sitio. Harry dudó durante un momento, considerando borrar las dos líneas, pero entonces cambió de parecer e imprudentemente decidió dejarlas ahí donde estaban. Silbando, salió del baño y regresó a su trabajo sintiéndose decididamente mucho más interesado en el día.

***

Al día siguiente, Harry no visitó el mismo baño hasta mucho más tarde. Seguramente el personal de mantenimiento habría limpiado la pared, si es que habían visto los escritos, pero antes de llegar a los orinales, Harry tuvo que ir a mirar. Las dos líneas continuaban ahí, y además estaba una nueva. Decía:

_Los prefiere delgados y sarcásticos, con manos que sepan trabajar en su trasero_

Harry se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo alrededor, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Se apresuró hacia los orinales y meditó en qué escribir como respuesta. Parecía que se había puesto en marcha un tipo de juego. Mientras hacía uso del orinal, sopesó las posibilidades y entonces, se decidió. Aún no había salido del armario por sí mismo, pero las personas importantes en su vida lo sabían. Y si todo eso se descubría, bueno, podía negar haberlo escrito, ¿no? Regresó al lavamanos, lo usó y escribió su respuesta con letra extra pequeña:

_Sí, pero se rumorea que también le gustan los que calzan grande_

Resistiendo la urgencia de reír maniáticamente ante esa tonta y pueril actividad, Harry se apresuró a regresar a su cubículo y a brincar cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

***

Esa noche, fue lo mismo. Harry se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama hasta las cuatro de la mañana, su espalda doliéndole, su vieja herida de guerra punzándole cada vez que movía su tobillo de manera equivocada. Era inútil. Había tratado de todo. Hasta la poción para Dormir sin Soñar se le pasaba después de dos horas y entonces despertaba sólo para darse cuenta que por su mente desfilaban aceleradamente un revoltijo de pensamientos de todo tipo, o que, por el contrario, su mente estaba en una negrura que parecía gritarle desde la oscuridad. Quizá por fin estaba volviéndose loco. Todos habían estado esperando eso durante siglos. Tener a su precioso héroe trabajando en una estúpida labor de oficina (aun en el Departamento de Aurores) era demasiado aburrido como para salir en los periódicos, y tarde o temprano lo habían dejado en paz. Cuán irónico sería perderse ahora, deschavetarse cuando ya todos se habían olvidado de él al fin. A las cuatro de la mañana, todo parecía ser posible. Harry se retorció por su cama, pateando salvajemente las sábanas con su pie libre, las cuales se habían enredado alrededor de su pierna como sogas y se preguntó porqué parecía tener semejante problema para descansar.

¿Estaba aburrido? ¿Era infeliz? ¿Se sentía frustrado? Hermione había dicho una vez que él se sentiría “decepcionado” una vez que la guerra terminara, y todos la habían tachado de loca. Harry incluido. Después de cinco largos años de guerra y de cacería de Horcruxes, Harry estuvo feliz de que todo terminara. Bueno, tal vez no _feliz_, pero ciertamente aliviado. Contento de estar vivo, también. Pero ocasionalmente experimentaba cierto sentimiento de inquietud, de ansiedad por preguntarse que era lo que había quedado ahí para él. Tenía veinticinco años. La guerra había comenzado en serio el día que había cumplido diecinueve, y terminado cuatro días antes de que cumpliera veinticuatro. Había estado en el Departamento de Aurores durante casi un año.

No llegó a ninguna conclusión, pero para cuando la luz había empezado a despuntar a través del cielo del este, Harry finalmente se había quedado dormido.

***

Se levantó tarde. En su camino al edificio, Harry se detuvo a comprarse un exprés doble y deseando que su demora pasara desapercibida. Lo fue, al menos para todos excepto para Malfoy. Parado junto al conversor de pergamino en papel, en el pasillo de la sala del personal, Malfoy se acariciaba su sedosa corbata de diseñador con los largos dedos de una de sus manos, y lo miró pasar. —¿Tarde de nuevo, Potter? —dijo con voz arrastrada.

—Olvídalo, Malfoy —murmuró Harry—. Me quedé dormido.

—¿Trasnochaste? —preguntó con indulgencia.

Harry buscó el sarcasmo y la malicia antes de recordarse que Malfoy se había comportado educadamente con él aproximadamente desde que había comenzado la guerra. No podía evitarlo; simplemente esperaba que fuera sarcástico. —No —dijo tajantemente, sin desear hablar sobre eso—. Yo, eh, tengo que… —Hizo señas hacia los cubículos mientras se quedaba sin voz.

Malfoy le obsequió una interesante sonrisa, una que de alguna manera estaba llena de astucia y de un significado que Harry nunca comprendería y sólo dijo: —Seguro, Potter. Oye, y devuélveme aquel libro que te presté, ¿quieres?

Harry hizo una pausa, la taza de papel del exprés a unos centímetros de su boca. —¿Cuál libro?

—El de las maldiciones indetectables —respondió Malfoy, y para Harry fue demasiado obvio que estaba luchando por no sonreír con burla.

Lo observó fijamente durante un momento, preguntándose cuál juego en especial estaba jugando ese día. —Ah, ése. Uh, creo que lo tengo en casa. Revisaré mi escritorio y mis cosas, pero si está en mi casa, te lo traeré mañana.

—Por favor. —La sonrisa burlona de Malfoy se intensificó.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry. Se cambió el maletín de mano, consiguiendo no derramar su café en el proceso, y huyó de la conversación con alivio.

Aproximadamente una hora después, el exprés empezó a filtrarse por su sistema y Harry tuvo que ir al baño. A medio camino se acordó del juego del graffiti y regresó por su pluma, sintiéndose ridículo por hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Esa vez usó los orinales primero y luego fue a inspeccionar la conversación, como había empezado a llamarla en su mente. La tinta continuaba ahí, aunque Harry podía notar que ese pedazo de pared en particular estaba más pálido que el resto, como si lo hubieran blanqueado en un esfuerzo por remover la tinta. ¿Por qué eso le recordaba algo? Harry lo pensó por un momento, pero la potencia de su cerebro parecía estar en un nivel bajo, de nuevo gracias a su noche sin dormir. Se olvidó de eso, asomándose para leer la nueva frase:

_Sueña con enormes pollas deslizándose por su garganta_

El rostro de Harry ardió instantáneamente, hasta las puntas de las orejas se le incendiaron. ¿Cómo demonios alguien sabía _eso_? De acuerdo, él había dejado en claro su preferencia respecto al tamaño, ¿pero cómo alguien sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer mamadas de garganta profunda, de tener una dura y larga polla llenándole la boca y a su lengua acariciándola? Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, y hubo un revuelo interesante en lugares de su cuerpo que no se habían mostrado interesados en nada cuando él se la pasaba enterrado en su hondo papeleo. Aunque las palabras “enterrado y hondo” le proporcionaron inspiración. Harry se preguntó cuántas personas más en el Ministerio usaban ese lavamanos en particular y cuántas ya habían sido testigos de esa conversación. Repentinamente Malfoy se le vino a la mente, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el gilipollas si encontraba graffiti como ése refiriéndose a él. Harry sonrió ampliamente, se inclinó hacia delante y escribió:

_D.M. prefiere que se entierren hondamente en él_

Harry casi se acobarda. ¿Debía dejarlo? Se decidió por un sí. Si los de mantenimiento no podían quitar la tinta, seguramente tampoco él podría hacerlo.

***

Al día siguiente, lo primero que Harry hizo por la mañana fue revisar. Estaba cansado, pero sentía curiosidad de ver cómo habían respondido a esa última novedad. Pero no había nada nuevo, y se sintió vagamente decepcionado. Salió del baño, distraído, y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy. Recordando las frases, Harry tartamudeó y trató de pensar en algo qué decir. Malfoy sólo le dio una curiosa mirada y dijo: —No te rompas la cabeza por esto, Potter. Por otro lado, si ibas a disculparte por tu torpeza, podrías haber comenzado a hacerlo el día que nos conocimos. Con tu permiso.

Movió a Harry hacia un lado, no con demasiada urgencia, y se fue directo al baño. Harry, consternado ante el pensamiento de Malfoy leyendo su frase, casi se regresa para tratar de ocultarla con su cuerpo o algo así, pero eso sólo luciría más sospechoso. Haciendo gestos, se fue a su cubículo y se puso a trabajar. Al menos eso era familiar, y tarde o temprano, logró dominar su pánico.

Ron vino y le sugirió ir a almorzar. Había un lugar donde preparaban emparedados de pollo a la _parmigiana_ del modo exacto que a Harry le gustaba, y eran del agrado de cualquiera. Una vez regresando a la oficina, placenteramente satisfecho, Harry le dio un sorbo a su _latte_ y pensó en ir a revisar otra vez el graffiti. Había algo nuevo escrito, y eso casi hizo que su corazón dejara de latir durante un momento. El pánico lo invadió. La nueva frase decía:

_Sí, pero todos saben que H.P. la tiene dura todo el tiempo por D.M. y nunca lo admitirá_

Harry no podía respirar. Su corazón le golpeteaba el pecho como si fuera a darle un ataque cardiaco. Él _no _la tenía dura todo el tiempo por Malfoy ni nunca la tuvo. ¡Nunca! Bueno. No era que Malfoy no fuera atractivo –extremadamente atractivo, de hecho- pero Malfoy era Malfoy. Fin de la historia. De acuerdo, quizá le atraía un poquito. Muy poco, fácilmente ignorable. Pero la parte de “todos saben” era lo que realmente lo hacía no tener idea en dónde meterse de la vergüenza. Bueno, ambas cosas. Harry no podía pensar en algo qué decir. Quienquiera que fuera el escritor, ciertamente parecía encontrar eso muy divertido, enfrentando de esa manera a Harry contra Malfoy y viceversa. ¿Quién era el misterioso escritor? ¿Alguien que estaba enamorado de Malfoy? ¿O de Harry? Eso podría ser… si era alguien que gustaba de Harry y si creía que Harry gustaba de Malfoy, entonces por supuesto señalaría a Malfoy.

Repentinamente, Harry se preguntó si _era_ Malfoy. Entre más pensaba en ello, más parecía cuadrar. Alguien abrió la puerta, sobresaltándolo. Era un empleado del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, a quien sólo conocía de vista. Harry abrió los grifos y procedió a lavarse las manos una y otra vez hasta que el otro se fue, tratando de esconder los escritos mientras tanto. No intercambiaron palabra, sólo un amistoso asentimiento a través del espejo que Harry casi ni se molestó en corresponder.

Finalmente, solo de nuevo, Harry escribió:

_D.M. desea a H.P. tanto que puede saboreárselo… lástima que él tampoco lo confesará nunca_

Sintiéndose vengado, Harry se guardó la pluma y regresó a su cubículo una vez más.

***

La respuesta ya estaba a la hora que Harry llegó por la mañana siguiente… tarde, como siempre. Decía:

_Qué situación tonta, realmente. En especial cuando D.M. sabe exactamente cuál sería el sabor de H.P._

Harry miró fijamente eso durante largo rato. Tuvo una rápida imagen mental de Malfoy arrodillado ante él, haciéndole una mamada y completamente concentrado en la tarea, tan intenso que cuando lo enfrentó, Harry se encontró completamente desconcertado. Se le ocurrió entonces, de una manera bastante silenciosa, que tal vez lo que sentía por Malfoy era mucho más grande de lo que había creído antes. Y que tal vez no era tan fácil de ignorar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había sentido? Harry no podía recordar. Tal vez cuando la guerra había empezado. No, aún antes de eso. A Harry no le gustaba pensar en eso, y si no hubiera sido forzado a hacerlo, probablemente nunca lo habría admitido, aún magreándose con todos los rubios delgados, del físico y altura de Malfoy, que había en Inglaterra. No, en el Reino Unido. Se mordió los labios.

_¿Cómo lo sabe D.M.?_

Salió de ahí.

***

_Quizá realmente ha soñado con eso_

***

Harry abrió los grifos con manos temblorosas. Todavía continuaba sin responder el último mensaje dejado desde hacía dos días. No sabía qué decir. Trató de no mirarlo: finalmente había intentado quitar todas las frases, pero cada trozo era tan imposible de remover como los de mantenimiento se habían dado cuenta ya.

La puerta se abrió. Casi como Harry había sabido que sucedería. Levantó la mirada y a través del espejo vio a Malfoy parado detrás de él. Hubo un largo silencio. Sus ojos se habían encontrado.

—¿Vas a responder algo? —preguntó Malfoy al fin.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No.

—¿Por qué no? —Malfoy sonaba como si estuviera hablando entre dientes, un leve enojo subrayado apenas en sus palabras.

Harry se giró finalmente y en silencio hechizó sus manos para secarlas. —Creo que sabía que vendrías.

Los ojos de Malfoy taladraron los suyos. —¿Lo diste por sentado?

—No. Sólo pensé que podrías hacerlo. —Harry contuvo el aliento y no supo porqué.

Malfoy caminó hacia él, bastante calmado. —_Había_ escuchado que a ti te gustaban los que calzan grande —dijo conversacionalmente.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Y no lo suficiente. Todavía respirando con dificultad, Harry se oprimió contra el borde del lavamanos. —¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—¿Importa?

—No.

—Eso pensé. —Malfoy continuaba acercándose—. Entonces, ¿el resto de eso también es verdad?

Harry trató de reírse. —¿Qué, tus frases o las mías?

—Las dos.

Harry no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. —Supongo que sí.

—No es el fin del mundo, Potter —dijo Malfoy secamente—. Las cosas sobre mí son ciertas, también.

—Debí haberlo sabido —dijo Harry—. _Soy _irresistible.

—Idiota —dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Levantó una mano e indiferentemente la puso encima de sus pantalones, alrededor del endurecido miembro de Harry—. Yo diría que eres tú quien no puede _resistirme._

—Eso también puede ser verdad —admitió Harry, casi desmayándose por la falta de oxígeno. Estaba tomando a Malfoy de la cintura, cerrando los ojos arenosos por culpa de la fatiga, presionando aquella tibia palma contra él, y de repente Malfoy estaba justo frente a su cara, su nariz quitando la de Harry del camino a la brava, su boca asaltando la suya de una manera que apenas pidió permiso. Era difícil y completamente insatisfactorio… cada vez que Harry se movía para profundizar el beso, Malfoy se retiraba, sonriendo presuntuoso y colocando su boca en cualquier otro lugar, dejando tibias marcas en su cuello, en la abertura en forma de V del cuello de su camisa y justo debajo de su oreja. Entonces, estaba de regreso sobre la boca de Harry y aquellos contactos estaban poniéndosela tan dura como nunca antes la había tenido, los dedos de Malfoy deteniéndolo a pesar de los intentos de Harry por acercarse, por hacer que Malfoy lo acariciara… era desquiciante.

Estaba jadeando, su visión se nubló por el deseo, por el sueño y por la vertiginosa necesidad que sentía por Malfoy. Malfoy, cuyo muslo se había insinuado en medio de los de Harry, presionando su entrepierna, dejando sus manos libres para recorrer los costados de Harry hacia arriba, revoloteando sobre sus erectas tetillas. El cuerpo de Harry estaba moviéndose por voluntad propia, frotándose contra la delgada pierna de Malfoy y tratando de poner sus manos en su trasero. Sin embargo, Malfoy dejó muy en claro que era él quien estaba al mando; obligó a las manos de Harry a retirarse, reteniéndolas en el borde del lavamanos. Su entrepierna se presionó directamente contra la de Harry y finalmente su boca buscó de nuevo la de éste, dejándola ahí el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera devorarla ávidamente. Malfoy correspondió el beso igual de enérgico, sus dientes y lengua y labios luchando contra los de Harry, sus caderas peleando juntas. Entonces se alejó de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios ensangrentados (¿Harry había hecho eso?). —¿Qué tan dura la tienes por mí justo ahora, Potter? —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas abiertos, su boca casi tocando la de Harry.

La necesidad lo obligó a ser honesto. —Mucho —dijo Harry desesperadamente—. Por favor, Malfoy…

—Jugaremos a tu modo, entonces —le dijo Malfoy, sonriéndole perversamente. Se alejó un paso hacia atrás.

Definitivamente, eso no era a “su modo”, y Harry estaba a punto de decirlo, su boca abriéndose para protestar, pero se distrajo por la fuerza del hechizo de bloqueo que Malfoy acababa de lanzarle a la puerta, y por sus manos, que lentamente estaban desabrochando y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones. Harry cerró la boca, observando intensamente.

Malfoy lo atrapó admirándolo. —Eso está mejor —comentó—. Tú sueñas con pollas deslizándose por tu garganta, si mal no recuerdo. Será un placer para mí. _Si _reúno los requisitos, claro está.

En ese momento a Harry no le habría importado si Malfoy la tenía de siete centímetros de largo y del grosor de una moneda de diez peniques, pero antes de que el pensamiento hubiera terminado de formarse por sí mismo, Malfoy había liberado su erección. La boca de Harry pareció llenarse de saliva. Definitivamente era de un tamaño decente. _Muy _decente, incluso. Larga y no delgada, pero tampoco tan gruesa como para ahogarlo. Era perfecta. No podía hablar. Dio un tambaleante paso hacia Malfoy y se permitió ser empujado amablemente hacia abajo, con Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia encima de él. En primer lugar estaba deseando tener ese miembro en su boca, pero quitarle a Malfoy la sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara también sería un logro bastante grato.

Harry consiguió obtener ambas cosas de una sola vez, tomando satisfactoria nota del jadeo de Malfoy. Levantó la vista y vio el cambio en su expresión, sus cejas arrugándose en lo que parecía ser dolor, y que definitivamente en su mayor parte no lo era. Los dedos de  Malfoy se cerraron en puño en el cabello de Harry y el pulso de éste se aceleró. Su cuero cabelludo era extremadamente sensible y nunca le permitía a nadie que lo tocara ahí al menos que fuera una persona que le gustara mucho. Toscamente, como eso… su cabello siendo jalado de la manera en que Malfoy lo hacía, estertor saliendo de su garganta mientras la boca de Harry se movía rítmicamente por todo lo largo de su erección. Tenía el sabor correcto, el sabor exacto que Harry se había negado a admitir que había imaginado, ni siquiera a él mismo. El miembro de Malfoy ensanchó sus mandíbulas y rozó contra sus molares y era bueno para ambos. Podía sentir las piernas de Malfoy temblar de necesidad, y aún así estaba aparentemente muy coherente.

—Apostaría que ahora la tienes todavía más dura —jadeó Malfoy—. Vas a correrte en los pantalones, ¿verdad, grandísimo cabrón? Antes de que yo tenga oportunidad de… ¡oh, joder, sí, faltaría más, haz eso otra vez!

Harry hizo “eso” otra vez (un hábil truco con la lengua que una vez había aprendido de alguien que también le cogió la cabeza del mismo modo que Malfoy lo estaba haciendo) y Malfoy dejó de hablar y gimió. Harry se llevó una mano a su propio miembro, oprimiéndose para evitar que las maliciosas palabras de Malfoy se convirtieran en realidad. Estaba demasiado cerca de terminar. Estaba cerca y observando a Malfoy justo frente a su cara, con la V de su pelvis formando una pendiente hacia su erección en una extensión de lisa y pálida piel, la depresión de su ombligo justo encima… todo en combinación con los obvios intentos que Malfoy hacía por contenerse y no empujarse dentro de la garganta de Harry, era casi más de lo que Harry podía soportar. No se había quitado la mano de encima y continuaba oprimiéndose, haciendo su maldito mejor esfuerzo para no frotarse su miembro. No todavía.

Malfoy estaba respirando ruidosamente por la boca, jalando el cabello de Harry cada vez más fuerte, los sonidos que estaba haciendo se incrementaban rápidamente en volumen. Harry apretó los labios y chupó _duro_, retirándose un poco para trabajar solamente con la punta de la erección de Malfoy, su mano libre todavía acariciando en forma circular el resto del miembro del rubio. El cuerpo entero de Malfoy se estremeció y se corrió sin decir una palabra, gimiendo, conteniendo la respiración mientras se vaciaba en la boca de Harry.

Harry hizo un sonido ahogado de desesperación, conteniéndose él mismo más firmemente que nunca, pero ni siquiera eso lo podría salvar. Malfoy abrió los ojos y, observando la dolorosa expresión de Harry, lo jaló para ponerlo de pie. Había un resplandor de avidez en sus ojos a pesar de su reciente orgasmo, y por alguna razón lucía increíblemente complacido de él mismo. —Mírate —dijo engreídamente—. Estás a punto de correrte en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

Mordiéndose los labios y oprimiéndose de nuevo a él mismo, Harry asintió miserablemente. No podía ni hablar.

Malfoy lo estudió. —Has llegado demasiado lejos para siquiera follarme —declaró—. Te correrías de sólo pensarlo, ni hablar de conseguirlo. —Parecía más interesado que divertido, cosa que Harry estaba demasiado lejos de agradecer, aunque no tanto—. Tendré que chupártela —dijo Malfoy. Observó la erección de Harry, la cual permanecía todavía parada casi verticalmente en su dolorosa excitación y dijo—: Pero no te atrevas a correrte encima de mi cara. Te quitaré las pelotas de un hechizo si lo haces.

—Dios, Malfoy —dejo salir Harry—. ¡Sólo hazlo!

—Qué agresivo —dijo Malfoy, pero se arrodilló obedientemente. Su boca estuvo sobre Harry en cuestión de segundos. Lo torturó lentamente, depositando largas y dolorosamente lentas lamidas sobre él. Harry había creído que Malfoy tal vez sólo lo ayudaría a terminar y listo, pero parecía que intentaba prolongar aquello lo más posible. Se sentía tan bien, que Harry podía sentir los dedos de sus pies curvándose dentro de sus viejos zapatos. Su ser por completo estaba listo para terminar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que eso durara para siempre. Pensó que lo estaba logrando muy bien, pero entonces Malfoy depositó una mano sobre sus testículos y comenzó a jalárselos no de manera muy suave, y Harry estuvo perdido. Una lengua oprimiéndose a lo largo de su miembro, una chupada particularmente fuerte y la otra mano de Malfoy empujando la parte trasera de sus pantalones hacia abajo para sujetarle una nalga, y Harry no pudo contenerse más. Se derramó con fuerza, demasiado desesperado para ni siquiera decir nada. Emitió sólo un jadeo, sus pulmones se contrajeron por la potencia del clímax. Podía sentir los labios de Malfoy apretándose a su alrededor, su lengua moviéndose hacia atrás mientras tragaba una y otra vez.

Lentamente, su visión regresó a la normalidad. Bajó la vista hacia Malfoy, esperando verlo sonreír presuntuoso, pero lo descubrió pasándose una mano sobre la boca para limpiarse y lo estaba mirando también, con una extraña seriedad en los ojos. —Eso fue intenso —dijo. Levantó una mano y Harry, todavía demasiado satisfecho como para decir algo, le ofreció la suya. Malfoy se la tomó y se jaló para ponerse de pie. Estaba parado muy cerca de Harry y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Había algo en el rostro de Malfoy que hacía que Harry deseara besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora que todo había terminado, se imaginó que no debía hacerlo. Se acomodó sus ropas otra vez en su sitio, pero nunca dejó de mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. Malfoy siguió su ejemplo. —¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

—¿Esta noche? —repitió Harry tontamente—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves —dijo Malfoy.

—No lo sé. No. Seguramente no. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección del pequeño pedazo de graffiti en la pared, detrás de Harry. —Nos hemos quedado apenas a la mitad —dijo—. Y francamente, yo prefiero ser follado encima de una cama. No es que esto no haya sido… pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Vives con alguien?

—No —respondió Harry—. ¿Estás invitándote tú solo a mi casa?

Malfoy pareció sentirse insultado. —No —dijo cortante.

Harry se dio cuenta de su error. —¿Te gustaría venir? —preguntó torpemente, tratando de arreglarlo.

—Si tú lo quieres así, entonces sí —dijo Malfoy, todavía sonando suspicaz.

—No, sí quiero —insistió Harry—. Lo siento, Malfoy, yo… no lo sé. Por favor, ven. ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

—No —dijo Malfoy.

—Entonces te lo escribiré. Ven a la hora que gustes.

—¿A eso de las nueve? —Malfoy se movió entonces, examinándose en el espejo y arreglándose un invisible mechón del pelo—. Por cierto, tú sigues teniendo mi libro. Y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera lo leíste.

—Leí algunas partes —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy apuntó hacia la tinta. —Hechizada para que no puedan quitarla. Y ya que hablamos de eso, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verla. Para los demás, solamente aparece como una mancha.

Harry experimentó cierto alivio. —¿Así que todos los del piso no se enteraron, entonces? Es bueno saberlo.

—Dejaré que tú mismo averigües cómo quitarla —dijo Malfoy, acompañando eso con un amago de sonrisa.

Harry pensó en Malfoy planeando aquello, poniendo el hechizo en la tinta y esperando por sus respuestas, y algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza. Arrastrando los pies, se acercó a Malfoy.

Malfoy parecía divertido. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry no dijo nada. De cualquier manera, las palabras no eran su punto fuerte. Se inclinó y besó a Malfoy en los labios, casi de manera inocente. Malfoy no se alejó. Después de eso, Harry sonrió y Malfoy no se burló de él ni dijo nada hiriente. —Te veré a las nueve —dijo Harry. Malfoy asintió sin decir palabra. Salieron y tomaron caminos separados, Harry canturreando en voz baja. Y mientras se sentaba ante su escritorio de nuevo, se dijo que esa noche estaría durmiendo mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho en un largo tiempo.

**Fin**


End file.
